


Balls

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode s10e17, Gen, Humor, Spoilers, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedicures and Tori Spelling it ain't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt.](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/862441.html)

The pisser about house arrest in Heaven is, it ain’t no different than regular Heaven. ’Cept for Roscoe and Enos giving him stink-eye all the live-long. Makes him miss Hell. At least black-eyed Sam and Dean gave him something to cuss at. These two idjits stand around stiffer’n Buckingham Palace guards. Don’t even flinch when he takes to chuckin’ peanuts at ’em.

A ruckus outside gets their attention. And no sooner’n they scoot out the door a piece of the wall swings open and –

“Let’s go, Bobby. Kid named Ash sent me to bust you out.”

Rufus goldarn Turner.

Balls.


End file.
